


Kiri-sute gomen

by CrystalNavy



Series: A flame boy and a ninja girl [4]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold.





	Kiri-sute gomen

Akainu dropped to the ground from the force of a kick. 

A young woman stood in front of him, knife raised above him, prepared to strike.

"Who are you?" Akainu's voice was hoarse

"My name is O-Tama. Ten years ago, you tore my life apart. It's time for you to reap what you have sown."

And then she plunged the knife into his chest, and her stone cold eyes gazed into his. Eyes that mirrored his own.

There was no compassion inside those eyes. There wasn't any forgiveness in those eyes either.

There was only blank coldness within.

Her mouth opened.

"Kiri-sute gomen. A ritual to punish those who have slighted us. I practiced for the past ten years, so I could get it right, perform it perfectly. Now, it comes to me as natural as breathing." she mouthed

Akainu felt his life leaving him.

She knelt beside him, studying him closely.

There was a gaping wound inside his chest.

She yanked the seastone blade out of his flesh and wiped it clean with her clothes.

"Happy New Year's day, you demon." she whispered

And then everything ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Luffy had help to get over it, but O-Tama had none, so I feel she deserves this kind of closure more than him.


End file.
